<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Outlaw’s Little Sister by MaybeItWasMemphis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965999">The Outlaw’s Little Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis'>MaybeItWasMemphis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963), Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe in the extreme, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Romance, come on we all know i like merging these fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe/Crossover Sonny Corinthos meets Opie Winston’s step-sister in Port Charles after the biker’s death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonny Corinthos/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Corinthos Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Don’t own it. Don’t know anyone involved. Not making any money. We good?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No matter what you say about life,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I learn every time I bleed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That the truth is a stranger,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soul is in danger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gotta let my spirit be free to admit that I’m wrong and then change my mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Jordan Sparks, <span class="u">‘Tattoo’</span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Zahra, baby, please get your hands off the glass,” Clara instructed her three-year-old daughter.</p><p>Clara Winston and her daughter were standing at the counter of Corinthos Coffee. Her godmother, Gemma, told her this was the best place in Port Charles to get a cup of coffee, and she hadn’t had time to make any before she left the house that morning. It had the added benefit of only being a couple of blocks away from Zahra’s preschool.</p><p>“Can I get a peppermint iced mocha and a small orange juice, please?” She knew her daughter would throw a tantrum if she didn’t get her anything, even though she’d already had breakfast at home.</p><p>“You are not a face I recognize.”</p><p>Clara turned and found a handsome middle-aged Latino man in an expensive suit standing behind her in line. “Because you know everyone in town?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” the man nodded. “Sonny Corinthos,” he held out his hand to her.</p><p>“Clara Winston.” She shook his offered hand.</p><p>“Any relation to Opie Winston?” Sonny surprised her by asking. “I met him five years ago when the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club set up a charter here in Port Charles.”</p><p>“Opie was my step-brother,” Clara responded sadly. “He died two years ago.” Beaten to death in county lock-up. She had just been glad that her mom and step-dad hadn’t been alive to bury their only son. Opie’s death, coming not long after Zahra’s birth, is what gave Clara the push she needed to finished her degree in education and get the hell out of Charming, California.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, querida. Your brother was a good man.” Sonny looked at her sympathetically. “What brings you to Port Charles?”</p><p>“A job. I’m teaching fifth grade at Queen of Angels Elementary School.” Clara was happy about the change of subject. Queen of Angels Elementary School was a private Catholic school that paid a decent wage. Port Charles was a small town like she was used to living in, and it had an SOA presence, but she was far enough away from the SAMCRO charter that she felt both protected and left alone at the same time.</p><p>“Mommy, I want my juice.” Zahra started tugging on her mom’s blouse.</p><p>“And who might you be, princesa?” Sonny asked as the girl behind the counter set Clara’s coffee and Zahra’s juice on the counter.</p><p>Zahra suddenly got all shy and started clinging to Clara’s side. “Zahra,” she mumbled.</p><p>Sonny reached over and grabbed the drinks off the counter. “They’re on the house,” he waved the counter clerk off. It was only then that Clara realized that she was standing inside Corinthos Coffee talking to Sonny Corinthos. He probably owned the joint.</p><p>Sonny led them away from the counter and over to a small table in a quiet corner. “I believe this belongs to you, mija.” He handed the small cup of orange juice to Zahra.</p><p>“Thank you,” Zahra smiled shyly as she accepted it.</p><p>“You know,” Sonny knelt down to the child’s level. “I bet if you go up to the counter and tell Lulu that Sonny said you could have a pumpkin cookie, she’ll probably give you one.”</p><p>Zahra’s eyes lit up, and all traces of shyness vanished in an instant because she handed her cup to her mom and took off towards the counter.</p><p>“As just like that, you made a friend for life.” Clara laughed. Zahra had been born with one hell of a sweet tooth. Clara had to keep candy and cookies hidden at her house. Her best friend, Wendy, had even nicknamed Zahra ‘Angelica’ after the cookie loving toddler from the old nineties ‘Rugrats’ cartoons.</p><p>“With Zahra or with you, querida?” Sonny smirked at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Park Run-In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that first morning, Clara would run into Sonny almost every morning when she stopped to get her coffee before work. No matter how much she insisted, she had yet to pay for a cup of coffee.</p><p>The first time she ran into him away from the coffee shop had been a few months after they first met. It was a lovely October day, not warm but not too cold, so Clara had taken Zahra and Opie’s kids, Ellie, ten, and Kenny, eight (she had adopted them after her step-brother's death) to the playground that sat not far away from the local boat docks. It was a Friday, so they had gone about their regular after-school routine of visiting the library before stopping in at Kelly’s Diner. Clara didn’t allow the kids to have a lot of fast food. Kelly’s was a treat the kids got once a week if they all brought home good reports from school. This week, instead of eating at the restaurant, she had ordered the kids cheeseburgers to go and let them eat at the park.</p><p>The kids had run off to the playground, and Clara was cleaning up their mess when Sonny surprised her by appearing next to her at the exit to the trail that led from the park to the docks. “Picnic in the park?” He asked, walking over to stand beside the picnic table.</p><p>“Yep,” Clara smiled. “It’s a reward. I didn’t get any notes from Zahra’s teacher tell me how busy,” she made air quotes, “my daughter was this week. I also didn’t have any complaints from my co-workers about Ellie being a motor mouth or Kenny being the class clown. It might by bribery, but Mike’s cheeseburgers keep my kids from acting up,” she laughed.</p><p>“Ellie and Kenny?” Sonny raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “I thought Zahra was your only child?”</p><p>That was right. Sonny had only ever met Zahra and only the one time, on the day she was running late because she was waiting for a babysitter to sit with the older kids while they were out sick.</p><p>Clara pointed over to the playground. Zahra was crossing the monkey bars with Ellie holding one let and Kenny the other to keep the preschooler from if she let go. “It confuses most people, the black woman with two white blond-haired, blue-eyed kids. They’re used to it being the other way around. Ellie and Kenny are Opie’s kids. Their mom died a few years before Opie, and my mom and step-dad are gone too. And there’s no way in hell Opie would have wanted his kids in the care of the mother who abandoned him when he was a kid. I adopted them.”</p><p>“Sounds like you loved your step-brother.” Sonny smiled warmly at her. He started to help her clear the take-out containers, throwing them in the trash.</p><p>“I only call him my step-brother to people I don’t know that well. My mom married my step-dad, me, and Opie called him Piney when I was barely one. Opie was my brother for as long as I could remember. He’s the one who beat the hell out of my high school boyfriend when he cheated on me. He had Zahra’s sperm donor excommunicated from SAMCRO when he refused to acknowledge her as his daughter. Opie wasn’t my step-brother. He was just my overprotective big brother. Ellie and Kenny may not be my blood, but they are my family.”</p><p>“I get it,” Sonny nodded. “I had a little brother like that once upon a time. Blood doesn’t mean shit.”</p><p>“Hey, if you’re not bust tomorrow night, would you like to join the kids and me for dinner at our place?” Clara found herself blurting out.</p><p>Sonny smiled at her again, his dimples causing her already out-of-control heart rate to pick up its pace even faster. “I’d love to, querida.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Allow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gemma, everything and everyone is fine,” Clara sighed and cradled the cordless phone between her ear and her shoulder as she stirred the pot of alfredo sauce on the stove. “Zahra loves her preschool, and Ellie and Kenny are both doing good in school. No one needs to come out here and check on us.”</p><p>“I just worry about you, baby.” Gemma, the mother hen that she was, replied. “I don’t like you and my grandbabies living clear across the country.” With her parents' death, Gemma, her mom’s best friend, had adopted Zahra, Ellie, and Kenny as her own grandchildren. “What if something were to happen to one of you?”</p><p>Setting her spoon on a plate next to the stove, Clara took the phone in hand. “Port Charles isn’t like Charming, Gem. Sonny Corinthos keeps this town safe and drug-free.”</p><p>You’re probably surprised that Clara knew who and what Sonny was. Port Charles was a small town. People talked because there wasn’t much else to do. Clara, because of the way she was raised, really didn’t have a problem with people who operated on the wrong side of the legal. She knew that she should, but she didn’t. The reason she left Charming had nothing to do with SAMCRO’s illegal dealings. No, what she was running away from was the disloyalty and treachery that had led to Gemma’s ex-husband, Clay, gunning down the stepfather who had raised her. Clay’s deceit had also been responsible for the shooting death of Opie’s wife, Donna. On top of that was bad decision after bad decision being made by SAMCRO’s current president, Gemma’s son, and Opie’s best friend, Jax. It was Jax’s poor leadership that had led to Opie being beaten to death in county lockup. The Tellers had almost single-handedly wiped the Winston family off the face of the earth. Clara and the kids were all that remained, and Clara would do anything to keep her daughter, niece, and nephew from the dangers of the one-percenter lifestyle. As much as they were like family to her, the Sons of Anarchy were best kept at a distance.</p><p>“You seem like you’re awfully familiar with this Corinthos guy…”</p><p>Clara rolled her eyes and almost sighed with relief when the doorbell rang, giving her an excuse to rush off the phone.</p><p>“I GOT THE DOOR!” She heard Ellie call from the front of the house.</p><p>“GIRL, NO YOU DO NOT!” Clara called back as she made her way towards the front door. “You know the rules,” she said once she caught up to the little girl. Only adults were allowed to answer the door in the Winston household. It was another by-product of growing up the daughter and sister of bikers. Clara was always on her guard for danger.</p><p>She opened the door to find Sonny patiently waiting on the front door with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Sonny shook his head. “I heard what was going on. Sounded like you were trying to teach Ellie to be cautious.”</p><p>Clara smiled and stepped aside to let him enter the house. “Growing up a biker’s kid, you can never be too careful.”</p><p>“Trust me, I know.” Sonny chuckled.</p><p>“I guess you would know a lot about being cautious, wouldn’t you?” Clara was curious if he would deny it. She wanted to see just how honest Sonny really was. She had no place in her life for liars.</p><p>Sonny didn’t answer her until they were both in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove, looking at each other. “Would it bother you if I said yes?”</p><p>“Are you smart about what you do?” Eventually, one of them was going to have to actually answer a damn question. “If I allow you into my life, do I have to worry about getting a call telling me where I can ID the body?” She couldn’t do that again. The county had forced her to ID Opie after his murder. The sight of her big brother lying still and cold on a morgue table, his head horribly disfigured, was an image that would haunt her until her own death. She had just been happy that Ellie and Kenny hadn’t been forced to see their father that way.</p><p>“I’m safe,” Sonny assured her. “I have guards around the clock, and I don’t play with shit that brings unnecessary risk.”</p><p>So, he was as honest as Clara had guessed her would be, and it just fueled her attraction to the slightly older man.</p><p>“Now, I had a question for you,” Sonny smirked and leaned his hip against the counter beside him. “When you talk about allowing me into your life, how do you mean?”</p><p>“I think you know exactly how I meant it,” Clara replied right before all three kids appeared in the kitchen, and all adult topics of conversation ceased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That One Time Zahra Thought She Could Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zahra, get down right now, young lady!” Clara said sternly, her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Mommy, I’m a witch!” Zahra declared with a huge smile on her face. “Just like Hermione!”</p><p>Oh boy, not this again. “Baby girl, you are not a witch. Those are just stories in books.”</p><p>Zahra had quietly slipped away after dinner and had made her way upstairs. She had climbed over the banister railing and was now standing, holding onto the wooden bars behind her, facing an eight-foot fall to the hardwood floor of the living room if she let go.</p><p>“Plus, you don’t have a broomstick,” Kenny pointed out. “In the books, witches and wizards need broomsticks to fly, and you don’t have a Firebolt.”</p><p>Child on child reasoning, maybe that would get her daughter down.</p><p>“And Hermione doesn’t like to fly,” Ellie added. “The books and movies both say so.”</p><p>Clara watched as Sonny quietly snuck up on her daughter after going up the back staircase. She was pretty sure that Zahra didn’t even see him coming; Sonny was so quick when he grabbed her and pulled her back over the railing.</p><p>Zahra was pouting when Sonny carried her downstairs on his hip.</p><p>“You could have gotten very hurt, young lady,” Clara scolded as she reached over and took her from Sonny, setting her on her feet.</p><p>“I wanted to fly!” Zahra stomped her little foot.</p><p>“Zahra,” Sonny crouched down in front of her. “How old are you, princesa?”</p><p>“This many,” the little girl held up three fingers.</p><p>“That’s right,” Sonny nodded. “You’re three. Witches and wizards don’t get their Hogwarts letters until they’re eleven, and that’s when they learn how to fly. You’re still too little to fly, princesa.”</p><p>“Okay,” Zahra finally gave in, even though she was still had her pout set to eleven.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sonny hung around until after the kids were in bed. They had dimmed the lights in the living room and lit a fire in the fireplace before retiring to the couch with glasses of wine.</p><p>“Thanks for inviting me over,” Sonny said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I don’t remember the last time I enjoyed myself as much as I did tonight, querida.”</p><p>“Thanks for saving my daughter from herself,” Clara chuckled as she leaned forward and set her glass on the coffee table.</p><p>“Your kids are something else,” Sonny laughed, “but I do enjoy spending time with them. They’re fun.”</p><p>“You think you’d be up to doing it again?” Clara went fishing.</p><p>“I think I’m up to doing it regularly, sweetheart.” He leaned over, and his wine glass joined hers on the table. “If that’s what you want –”</p><p>“Only if it’s exclusively.” Clara didn’t want to have to deal with her partner cheating again. She was way too old for that shit.</p><p>“I’m only interested in one woman,” Sonny smoothly replied. He turned a little and reached up to caress her cheek. “Can I kiss you, querida?”</p><p>Clara simply nodded before Sonny’s lips came down on hers in the sweetest kiss that she had ever experienced.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sonny was a gentleman and didn’t try to push for anything more than kisses. At the end of the night, Clara was sad to see him go.</p><p>“You have any plans for tomorrow?” Sonny asked as he stood on her front porch with his arms around her.</p><p>“Library in the morning, and Ellie and Kenny have soccer and baseball practice in the afternoon,” she rattled off her to-do list.</p><p>“Why don’t you and the kids come by my place after all of that, and I’ll cook you dinner.” Sonny laid a chaste kiss on her lips.</p><p>“We’d love that,” Clara smiled. She could fall in love with Sonny so easily that it honestly scared her. Still, something told her that he was worth the risk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Like Dad Used To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aunt Clara?” Kenny got his aunt’s attention. She was crouched down on the bathroom floor while he sat on the counter. The little boy had banged up his knee at baseball practice.</p><p>“Yeah, baby?”</p><p>“Why are we having dinner with Sonny? Is he your boyfriend?”</p><p>Clara actually dropped the tube of Neosporin and had to retrieve it from under the counter. She wasn’t sure how to answer that question. She knew that she and Sonny were seeing each other exclusively, but they hadn’t exactly discussed labels.</p><p>“Would it bother you if he was?” She turned the tables. She needed to know how comfortable the kids were with the situation anyway. She couldn’t move forward with Sonny unless the kids were on board with the relationship. They’d already been through enough in their young lives. She wasn’t about to make them uncomfortable with her love life.</p><p>“No,” Kenny shook his head. “I like Sonny. He plays with us like Dad used to.”</p><p>The little boy had no way of knowing it, but his words tore open the still-fresh wound of her big brother’s death. Opie had been a real good father. The only thing he loved as much as his kids were her and SAMCRO. It was Opie’s love of SAMCRO that had killed him.</p><p>The doorbell ringing almost made Clara jump out of her skin. Who the hell – ? she wasn’t expecting anyone, and she and the kids were about to depart for Sonny’s place. She quickly put the bandaid on Kenny’s knee. “Alright, baby, go and get changed. Tell your sisters that we’re leaving soon.” She always referred to Zahra as Ellie and Kenny’s sister. It was her subtle way of letting her niece and nephew know that they were just as loved and as important as her biological daughter was. They weren’t an unwanted burden. They were her kids. Plain and simple. If anyone took an issue with it, they could deal with her.</p><p>The doorbell rang again, and Clara hurried downstairs to answer it. She was surprised to find Sonny standing on her porch. “Sonny, I thought we were meeting you at your place?” She looked at him in confusion.</p><p>Sonny shrugged. “I had some business end early, so I thought I’d see if you wanted a ride. This way, my driver can bring you and the kids home later, and you can relax.”</p><p>Clara smiled at his thoughtfulness and accepted the kiss that he leaned in to give her. “That’s sweet of you. I’m sorry that I took so long to answer,” she apologized. “I was patching up Kenny. He hurt his knee at baseball practice.”</p><p>“It’s fine, baby.” Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside, kicking the front door closed with the heel of his shoe. “How’d Kenny hurt his knee, stealing a base?”</p><p>Clara laughed. “He tripped over home plate while making his way onto the field.” Coordinated her nephew was not. That’s why she had signed him up for both baseball and basketball every season. She was praying that maybe he’d develop enough hand-eye coordination to avoid accidentally killing himself by tripping over thin air.</p><p>“You know how close the park is to my office, querida.” Sonny pulled her to sit on his lap on the living room sofa. “If you want, you can start bringing him by after school, and I can throw the ball around with him. Baseball was always my thing as a kid.”</p><p>Clara froze. Houston, they had officially entered dangerous parenting territory.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cards on the Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did I just cross a line, querida?” Sonny was now looking at Clara in concern.</p><p>Clara bit her lip. “I’m not sure.”</p><p>Now Sonny was looking all sorts of confused. “Could you explain?”</p><p>Clara ran a hand over her face before she started to explain. “When Opie died, I started taking Ella and Kenny to see a grief counselor. I mean, in their short lives, they’ve lost both of their parents and their grandparents. They’ve also said goodbye to more than one SAMCRO member who they called their uncle. So anyway, the counselor advised me not to allow the kids to get too attached to friends or boyfriends if those people have no intention of being around for the long term.”</p><p>Sonny nodded and licked his lips. “You need to know that I’m all in before you let me spend that kind of time with Kenny. I’m guessing it’s to avoid the kids having abandonment issues?”</p><p>It was Clara’s turn to nod. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay, cards on the table.” Sonny turned to look at her better. “When I said I wanted to be exclusive, that also meant serious…and permanent. I’m playing for keeps here, sweetheart, and I’d never do anything to hurt your kids.”</p><p>Clara smiled and leaned in to hug him, still seated on his lap. She buried her face in his neck. “If that’s true, I wouldn’t have a problem with you teaching Kenny to play baseball without killing himself,” she spoke into the skin of his neck.</p><p>“Oh, it’s very true.” Sonny’s arms wrapped tightly around her, and he used his nose on her cheek to get her attention. Then he softly kissed her. “Feeling better about everything?” He asked her when they parted.</p><p>Clara nodded, unable to stop smiling. She was pretty sure she was falling in love with Sonny. “Yeah, I am. But,” she hopped off his lap, “the kids are being scary quiet, and that is never a good thing.”</p><p>Sure enough, upon inspecting the kitchen, she found all three kids taking turns taking spoonfuls of cookie dough from the batch she had resting in the fridge. She had planned to bake a batch for her class to celebrate all of her students passing the Presidential Fitness Challenge.</p><p>“Seriously?” Clara put her hands on her hips. “You know cookie dough can make you sick, and you know we’re going to Sonny’s for dinner. See, I was going to put some pumpkin cookies in your lunch boxes on Monday. Now you’re all getting celery sticks and peanut butter instead.” While her kids generally liked most fruits and vegetables, celery was their kryptonite. When she cooked with it, she had to mash it up to hide in the kid’s food, and other times she had to outright lie. The kids were convinced the green things floating in her homemade chicken noodle soup were bits of broccoli, which they loved.</p><p>Clara ended up having the parental last laugh at dinner that night. Sonny had made them homemade pizza and ordered a turtle cheesecake from the best bakery in town. Unfortunately, all three kids were unable to finish their dinner, and none of them touched dessert. Naturally, they were disappointed about it, and, of course, Clara waited until dinner the next night to reveal that Sonny had sent each of them home with a wrapped up slice of cheesecake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>